twiligimum ride
by WinterLover22
Summary: What would happen if Bella was part of the flock,and Edward,an eraser?Would they still find a love for eachother or would Bella want to rip his head off,like she has been taught to do her whole life. and will more secterts unravel along the way. shocking!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey this * hopefully * will be my first ever completed story!  
The placing is, right before twilight (: and before maximum ride, so I guess before any of the books :P  
Btw I do NOT own twilight or maximum ride!  
Anyways, let`s move on to the story.**

Chapter 1.

Bella`s POV.

The sad faces of the kids who looked to be about seven at the most, were crying again. I had to shut my eyes. It was too much to bear. Everything was too much to bear, it seemed. My life was a total wreck. Twenty four seven I am locked in this cage unless I am being poked and pinned with wires or needles. To make things worse, you never know when that dying soul of what you have left that makes you truly you, will fade away making you just another one to throw away into the garbage. Oh and in case you haven`t noticed, my name is Bella. And I live here in a place called the school, which is kind of funny considering this place is nothing like it. There are cages everywhere, and you can`t even stand up in them. My legs are so stiff they would probably snap in half if I even started to think about standing up. My only friends are Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy (The Gasman), Nudge, and Angel. That may sound like a lot of people to you, but comparing us to how many people are here, well let`s just say we wouldn`t even make 0.01 % of the population. Oh and the reason why we are held in here is because we are being experimented on. When I say that I mean, I have wings. And so do most of the lucky ones. But some of the people who aren't so lucky, become erasers. Yes I just said erasers. Not the kinds on the end of your pencil but the kind that can rip a normal humans heart out within five seconds. The kind, which have immortal strength. The kind, which are trained to hunt and kill. To hunt and kill people like me.

_That's just great! Another one dead, I'm pretty sure were going to get a gold medal for killing all of these people!_

Oh, and yes I can read minds, shocker there. That was Jeb by the way. He is what we refer to as a white coat. He basically runs this place. It's pretty sad because even though he is the man held responsible for all this, this, trauma, I still feel like he can be trusted, not just by anyone, but by me. It's weird isn't it? The man who locks me up and torchers me, I have feelings for.

"Ha." I mumbled to myself for thinking that. I guess I was louder than usual because I got the attention of practically the whole room. No freaking surprise there. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the floor and know exactly where it hit the ground.

"What's so funny?" I heard one of the younger kids who was crying before, ask me.

I turned to face him, seeing that his shirt was torn, and had tear stains all over it from crying. His eyes were all red, and swollen. He was also bruised badly. It looked like some person freaking took a baseball bat and went to town on this kid!

"I was just thinking about something funny." I said hiding my face.

"Oh, okay." Then he lay back down.

Everyone else was back to what they were doing before too, which was practically just sitting and staring at nothing.

_Creak._

Everyone's head turned as the door opened. Terror was showing in all of their eyes.

"Okay, I'll go get her," One of the white coats said.

Just then all of the male experiments let out a breath or relief.

I heard footsteps coming closer, closer, closer, until, _phew_, he crossed past my cage. I let out my own breath of relief. Only to have it come and bite me in the butt, as I saw the white coat stop in front of my friend, Angel's cage.

"Get out, and come with me." The man said, as he opened Angel's cage.

With tears forming at her eyes, she got out and followed him. Turning her head back, to look at the room, maybe for the last time, ever.

Now she was gone. Maybe for forever, and maybe not, but she was behind the door, probably on the operating table or something. See I wouldn't know because I have never personally been in there. I don't know how that worked out though, because I have freaking wings! And the only other option I have is that I was born with them, which must make my parents like freaks, or mutants, maybe even birds!

***

Man, Angel has been in there for a long time. I wonder what's happening. I hope she's okay.

Without noticing it, tears are rolling down my cheeks. I'm lucky because everyone is so used to people crying; no one stares.

"That's just great! Another one that's just going to be thrown in the garbage, like the rest of us!" Someone amongst the crowd said, fairly loud.

"NO! SHE WON'T DIE!" Yelled Gazzy, already sobbing at the fact of his losing his sister.

"Yeah, well deal with it, she'll have to die eventually, right!?" The mean voice snapped back.

Gazzy didn't say anything back. He just sobbed. Soaking his shirt.

"It's okay, Gazzy" I heard Max coo. She was reaching her arm out to try and touch his shoulder to comfort him. Failing though, only getting her arm halfway out of her own cage.

Within about half an hour, I think, the door opened again. But where was Angel?

Holding his breath, Gazzy looked over to see the doorway empty. He was about to cry again, but before he could, Angel came out, escorted by that same white coat that had taken her before. Honestly I don't know how she could stand to be around them. I swear if one ever grabbed me I would rip its head off.

"Get in." The man told Angel.

Luckily her cage was right next to The Gasman's, so they could comfort each other.

After the white coat left, I heard Gazzy murmuring to Angel. Not wanting to eavesdrop, I turned my attention to the door. That portal into a room with no return.

_Thump, thump ... thump..._

Oh no. This is the one part I hate about me. Since I can read minds, I can also hear their heartbeat and everything else that goes on inside that one person. So I could hear when someone's heartbeat was slowing.

_Thump.... thu-_

There it was. Another person dead. Just like that person said before. I guess he was right. Maybe we are all going to end up in the garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Heeey guys it's me again. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy :p lol . **

Bella's POV.

It was about 3 a.m. when I was shoved out of the cage. Now we are in a truck, but were put into new cages. I have a red mark on my face from when the white coat had hit me, because I refused to get out of my cage. Honestly I would have bolted out of it, but when I tried to get up my leg made this disgusting snapping sound. I think I broke it. I'm not too sure but all I know is I can't put any of my weight on it. As I looked over to my right I saw some members of the flock, Nudge, Gazy, and Iggy. Nudge was crying, holding her wrist with her other hand. From what I could see there were scars of some sort above her hand, and probably under them too. I can't believe this. She is only 11! And don't even get me started with what Angel, and Gazzy had, had to go through.

Wait! I think the van is stopping.

Some cages were being picked up, including Angel's and Max's. Gazzy started wailing because he wanted to go with his sister, and if Gazzy went, Iggy went too. I'm surprised the white coats let them go. When they asked if they could bring Nudge, and Fang, the white coats almost laughed. And when they said no, Iggy even started tearing up. There like family. They are family. In the end, only Fang, and Nudge had to stay behind.

Gazzy, Max, Angel, and Iggy were going out the door. Maybe this would be the last time we saw any of them? Could it be?

_No! Not them, not my family! No! _

Max was screaming in her mind. The fact that two of her own family members were separated and she couldn't do anything about it cut her like a knife. But before I could listen to her anymore the truck started moving again. Eventually it stopped again, and then there were two cages replacing the other ones.

One held a sleeping infant. She had green eyes and orange-red hair curling all the way to her shoulders. The other cage, holding a boy. He looked to be about my age with short cropped bronze hair. His eyes were dark, and his face, unreadable, and beautifully sculpted. I felt his gaze on me. I looked at his eyes, and he quickly turned his head. The whole truck had a lot of tension. Nudge was asleep, and Fang was staring blankly. Since I didn't want to bring up any attention on myself I decided to do the same.

***

_I was standing face to face, with someone. Did I know him? He looked just like me only two problems, he was a guy, and he was older. He looked scarily familiar. He was hugging me. He was now pulling me into this room. Where was I? Now he was showing me a picture. Of me? Of him? I wasn't sure. _

"_Right this way Bella" The words came out of his mouth. _

_How did he know my name!? _

***

"AHHHHH!" I was screaming, waking myself from sleep.

All eyes were on me, even the new kids.

Nudge was staring at me with scared looking eyes.

"What happened?" Nudge whispered.

"Nothing" I hesitated, "Just a bad dream" I replied.

Just then the truck stopped again, causing my head to jolt forward, hitting the cold metal bars of the cage.

I felt my cage lifting. My gaze was shifting from black to reality. I was becoming unconscious by the minute. I must have hit my head harder than I thought I did.

_Ow!_

Now it was throbbing. I tried to hold me head with my hands, but I was too weak.

***

"Get Out!" Someone was yelling at me. "NOW"

My eyes opened the slightest bit, to see a red faced muscular man with veins popping out of his neck. There was also a pale faced blonde haired, topaz eyed boy? No a man, standing next to him. He had purple circles under his eyes. For some reason, that I can't put my finger on, he looked odd. I wonder why that other man was so mad. Then I realized, he wasn't yelling at me, he was yelling at Nudge. Silently, so she wouldn't hear, I let out a breath of relief. Then I took one back in, as the white coat pulled out a knife.

"You see this?" He said with a hint of a smirk on his face, "I will cut you with this if you don't-"

"Now Jason, you wouldn't want to hurt such an innocent child." The pale faced man was saying.

Then the furious man mumbled something, but in the end, put his knife away.

I looked around looking for any signs of Fang, but he was no where around. Neither was that new boy.

Just then there was an ear splitting scream.

"AHHHH!"

It was Fang. And he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

_Why? _

Then his voice was cut off by an ear splitting crunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yooo. Heey again! Lol. I'm trying really hard to update sooner (: hope you like the story! :P **

Bella's POV

I concentrated to find out where the sound came from. But in a failed attempt I just looked at Nudge who was already out of her cage. I could tell she heard though because she was desperately trying to break free of the white coats grip on her arm. She looked back at me, and one single tear was streaming down her face, and without thinking I started rattling my cage, and screaming. Causing a scene. When the white coats rushed over to control me, I started yelling

"RUN NUDGE RUN!"

Instantly she took off, running into the tree infested area, near the clearing we were in. I kept yelling until I was sure she couldn't hear me. I really hope she took off with her wings. It might be harder for the white coats to get her in the air.

Before I knew it, something cold and sharp was piercing my skin. I thought it was the knife the man had showed Nudge before, but after I found out it was a tranquilizer. My eyes were drifting slowly. Closing. Opening, and then closing. Not opening...

***

Edward's POV

I know I have only seen her for a moment, but there is something about her. Something that caught my eye. She is stunning and scary at the same time. I wonder where she is. I don't know where I am. It looks like a laboratory. All I can see are operating machines around me.

The doors to the lab were opening and there was a stretcher with a piece of cloth, and something lying underneath it.

Oh my god! The cloth was covered with dark red blood. Everywhere.

"Quick, quick!" Someone in a coat was yelling at some other men in some kind of lab coats.

"What happened? Was he mauled my 100 bears or something?" One of the men replied.

"No, experiment 18 did this to him."

"Oh my god! He did this? Well I guess we should keep E18 here, and only letting him out on special missions. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now pass it over to me."

The white coat passed the stretcher over to the other man, and automatically the other man went to work. He was hooking up all these different tubes, wires and machines to this person's body. Then the man pulled the cloth off of the lifeless body.

I gasped. I didn't know what his name was, but I knew I had seen his face somewhere.

His heart rate was vigorously dropping. It was now down to 25 beats per minute. Now only 10. Then there was no more sound. Followed by a long beep.

Bella's POV

My knees were buckling underneath me. My neck was sore and stiff from having it wacked around by a wolf.  
Oh, let me explain.

After Nudge ran away they attempted to chase her down, but only to come back empty handed. Then they blamed me and struck me as hard as they could. Then after what seemed like hours of beating, they let me out, only to be chased by a wolf. He grabbed me by the legs and dragged me along the muddy ground. Eventually making permanent brown scars all over my clothes, and face, (well I don't know about the face thing, but I swear if those don't come off!) Then when I thought the torcher couldn't get any worse I was shoved into a box. Not a cage, a box with no way to see out, and it was so small I had to curl into a ball on the floor, with my head in my hands.

_Bella..._

I opened my eyes; well at least I think I did. I saw, nothing but blackness.

_My dear Bella..._

Okay was someone freaking messing with me! I swear I just heard someone call my name?

***

I think I'm about to go insane. First I get put in a box, and I am totally cut off from civilization, and now I'm hearing voices. Creepy isn't it?

Suddenly there was a shift in air, and I saw that there was light. Was the box opening or was I hallucinating? Wait there were hands grabbing at me? I'm confused. What do I do?

There it was again. The pain of the needle in me. My eyes slowly shutting.

***

Where am I?

I feel cold metal under me. I think I'm on an operating table? My arms are attached to wires? Tubes? I'm not too sure.

Almost forgetting to open my eyes, I try and sit up. Just as I realize something is strapped to my stomach my eyes flutter open and the wind is knocked out of me. My back is sore. Not just because of my wings being scrunched up for so long but well, I don't know why. I try and reach my hand back, but fail, and only move my thumb. Oh so guess what I just realized, you want to know? Well I learned two things at that point. One was, not only is there something strapped to my stomach, but my whole body is strapped to the table. The second thing I realized was my whole hand was numb. So was everything else. I turned my head to see a white coat. He was writing down something on a piece of paper attached to a clip board.

"Well Bella, now we just added a drug called Vreniln. It is basically a gene that turns you into a," the white coat was starting to hesitate, "how could I say this? Well a vampire."

That set the trigger off. I was pissed. He first drugged me. And now he made me into more of a freak! He's going to regret that he ever created me. He's going to pay.

As I tried to ram him with my fist, the restraints pulled tighter. My wrists were totally getting cut off from the flow of blood, that's when everything went still. Time was standing still. Was I doing this? Could I even do this? I moved my hand and surprisingly enough it moved. But with the others still frozen in time. Wow, I guess I discovered a new power. Suddenly an urge if rage came over me. Clenching and unclenching my fists I started to pull hard against the restraints. Hard, hard, harder, until...

_Snap._

The restraints broke loose. But right on cue, like I was in a nightmare, the frozen time became unfrozen, and the white coat looked at me with shocked eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol this chapter might be a little shorter than my other ones. **

**Please comment**

**Hope you like it!!! ****3**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

So many thought were racing in my mind. What do I do!?

Do I risk getting caught, and experimented on again! Or do I try to make a break for it?

Since I like danger, well....

I lunged off the table, and at this time only one thought was in my mind.

FLY!

Opening my wings though is a very complicated thing when you are

1: Stiff as a board.

And 2. Are completely numb from head to toe.

Hopefully I wouldn't stay like this forever. But fortunately I do get off the ground and out a small window that I had to ram with my shoulder. But just as soon as I get out the window, the reality sets in. Not the physical pain, but the mental pain. The flock, Nudge,

Fang.

***

The numbness is gone, mostly, and I am somewhere in the air. I'm too afraid to return back to that place. But if I don't, what will become of what's left of my so called family? I looked to my right, then to my left. Then I made a decision that changed my life forever. I headed back. Back to the place where we were dumped out of the truck.

***

Let me tell you, browsing for a little girl from about 5,000 feet in the air is a little hard.

Wait! I see her!

My hair is whipping around in my face as the wind rushes through it. Remembering to land on my feet I hit the ground, using my hands to steady myself. Standing right in front of me is Nudge. Her mouth open in shock, and happiness.

"BELLA"!

She ran up and hugged me with all her energy.

"NUDGE"!

All of a sudden her arms fell limp.

"Bella..."

"What is it"! I cried, still hugging her.

"There's something wrong. I can feel it"

I opened my eyes, and let go of Nudge. Her eyes were red, and her shirt was soaked in tears, and blood.

"What"!? I almost shout back.

"It's Iggy-."


End file.
